


Dan's Birthday

by Fuguestate



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Birthday, Fluff, Kinkmeme prompt fill, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuguestate/pseuds/Fuguestate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what it says on the package.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dan's Birthday

"Rorschach, are you okay? You've been fidgeting all night."

A gloved hand ceased its restless dance on a pinstriped knee. "Fine, Nite Owl."

"If you say so." Nite Owl knew better than to push when Rorschach was in one of his moods. It had taken several false starts and more apologies for _faux pas_ than he wanted to admit, but he was finally getting the hang of his partner's idiosyncrasies.

The rest of the night's patrol went well. They got a major tip on Big Figure's next move, with a handful of small-time takedowns to keep them both busy all night. The return to the Owl's Nest saw them both still high on adrenaline and success.

It was with some regret that Dan Dreiberg let go of his alter-ego, on this night especially. He knew it was stupid, that he couldn't expect anything, but a wistful sigh escaped him anyway as he pulled off his goggles and slid back the costume's cowl. For all the good they'd done tonight, he didn't want it to be over just yet, though he wouldn't be able to do much about it.

The most he'd ever achieved in terms of "hanging out" with Rorschach as a friend was the occasional cup of coffee drunk in uneasy near-silence, usually at Dan's worktable here in the Nest. Once, just once, he'd managed to coax Rorschach up to his kitchen. His partner had muttered about security and the dangers of being overly trusting, but Dan had seen the way the black ink of the mask had gathered where cheekbones would be, and how carefully Rorschach always handled his things, and deduced that a lot of his partner's curt nature came from having few friends.

It wasn't fair; Rorschach was so accustomed to being alone, and gave away so little about himself, and all Dan wanted to do was get closer to him... which was the other part of the problem, if he would just admit it to himself.  It was bad enough trying to show interest in a _girl_ without looking like a complete idiot, or a jerk, or worse. _This_ situation was a minefield by comparison.

Movement caught his eye and he looked over to see Rorschach fiddling with one of the sugar cubes from Archie's coffee stores. Ah, hell with it. He could try.

"You, uh, want me to make some coffee? I don't know about you, but I don't think I can call it a night just yet."

Inkblots moved in a telltale pattern and he couldn't believe his luck when Rorschach actually nodded. "Yes, thank you."

He scrambled to change with embarrassing haste, afraid Rorschach would have second thoughts. Even so, he decided to press his luck and offer the kitchen, and the fates were kind to him. For the second time, he was treated to the sight of the formidable figure who struck fear into criminals everywhere cautiously taking a seat at Dan's kitchen table with a steaming cup of coffee.

In spite of his nervous energy, Dan couldn't think of much to say. A few comments and congratulations for tonight's patrol were exchanged between them, punctuated by long stretches of silence and the occasional gurgle from the coffeemaker. He kept having to stop himself from staring at Rorschach's face. And hands. For his own part, Rorschach had resumed his fidgeting from earlier. Feeling a bit guilty for pushing Rorschach to come upstairs, Dan was about to apologize for making him uncomfortable when Rorschach spoke first.

"Ehn. Nite - Daniel." He still stumbled over Dan's name, in spite of repeated assurances he had permission to use it when he was out of costume. He stood as though to leave, but paused. "I wanted to... wish you a happy birthday."

Dan was gobsmacked. "You knew?"

  
Rorschach tilted his head in his version of a shrug. "You told me your name a while ago, and the entrance to the Owl's Nest isn't that far. It wasn't hard to find out." He stiffened suddenly and raised a hand out. "I didn't do it to-"

"No, hey, it's okay." Dan stood to reassure him. "I'm... I'm touched, really. Thank you."

Rorschach's posture relaxed a fraction, but his hands still flexed uncertainly. "I also-" Dan could have sworn he saw him swallow nervously through the mask. "I also wanted to give you something."

"You didn't have to-"

"But I wanted to."

"Okay." This was already one of the best birthdays Dan could remember, and he was scared to death of spoiling it now. He sat back down and looked up at his partner, waiting.

Rorschach shifted as though to move, but stopped. "Close your eyes."

Dan couldn't help the grin that formed, or his raised eyebrows. His partner just folded his arms and waited. "All right..." He obeyed, still grinning.

"Promise you'll keep them closed."

"I'm not gonna peek!" he laughed.

" _Promise_." There was something in Rorschach's voice that sobered him just a little.

"Okay. Okay, I promise." He folded his hands in his lap and waited. There was a second of silence, followed by a vague rustling that could have been something being brought out of a pocket, or just hands straightening clothing. An odd flexing sound made him envision Rorschach pulling the latex mask back over his mouth. He was so... _formal_ all the time. It made Dan wonder more than once just what Rorschach would be like if he ever truly relaxed. He'd briefly entertained the thought of coaxing Rorschach into having a beer or three with him, but he knew that would never fly. Rorschach was the most strait-laced, tight-lipped, _inhibited_ person he'd ever-

He felt rather than heard Rorschach step up to him, and his head tilted up out of instinct. His partner drew a sharp breath at the movement, and he wondered just what he could be up to. He held still, keeping his eyes closed and waiting.

Several seconds passed where Rorschach just seemed to be _watching_ him. He was just starting to get fidgety himself when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He would have jerked away if not for the tremor he could feel in it, and then he felt lips touch lightly against his.

Disbelief froze him until he felt the contact fade. "Ror-"

"Keep your eyes closed, Daniel." And Dan _knew_.

He reached up as the kiss resumed and Rorschach didn't stop him as he ran a now-shaking hand down the side of his partner's uncovered head. Short, slightly curly hair met his fingertips and he wondered what color it might be. He thought he'd seen freckles once or twice when his partner lifted his mask briefly, or in a rare flash of skin at his wrists. He knew that didn't necessarily dictate hair color, but he liked to think that he might be a redhead. His other hand joined the first, greedily taking in sharp cheekbones and strong brows even as his mouth was allowed to devour the one covering his.

They broke for air and he was allowed to feel the rest - a short nose that had seen its share of battles, a firm chin, and the lips that had held his own. His hands wouldn't stop moving, roving over this new territory and cradling his partner's head for yet another kiss. He'd keep his eyes closed all night - forever, even, if it meant this didn't have to stop.

A gentle touch landed on his cheek, bringing with it the smell of leather and memories of countless battles fought and won together in the dark. "Happy Birthday, Daniel."

"The _best_."

  
-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Written in honor of Daniel Dreiberg's (estimated) birthday 2010. ;)


End file.
